


Warriors AUs and Headcannons

by kitncat



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Just AUs, Just my AUs and Headcannons, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitncat/pseuds/kitncat
Summary: A collection of all my Warriors AUs and Headcannons.If people like these I might try developing a fanfic from them, who knows.This story was definitely inspired by the YT Draikinator, go check her out, as I've never really had the confidence to write them down before.Feel free to leave a prompt in the comments.





	1. Jake X Tallstar AU #1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Summary: Jake X Tallstar AU #1 (spoilers for Arc 1, Tallstar's Revenge, and probably The Rise of Scourge)

So, Jake and Tallstar are probably the second LGBT couple I had in Warriors (the first be Ravenpaw and Barley).  I found Tallstar's Revenge absolutely fascinating, and then you come to the end of the book and they go their separate ways.  Talltail ends up becoming Tallstar in WindClan while Jake goes back to Twolegplace and fathers some pretty interesting cats.

I don't know about anyone else, but I'd love to see more of these two - and that's when I started making AUs on them.

This was probably the first AU I had on them.

It picks up at the end of Tallstar's Revenge, at the goodbye scene.  However, instead of saying goodbye - they decide that they don't want to live separate lives.  However Talltail can't bring himself to live in Twolegplace and Jake doesn't want to live the life of a warrior.  This leads them to leaving the Clans and Twolegplace altogether.  Much like Ravenpaw in Arc 1, they take up the life of farm cats and live in a barn.

Life is good - great even - but there is something missing for the two.  They want to be able to raise a family.

Unfortunately for them, they  _are_ both toms which makes having kits pretty much impossible.  Jake comes up with the idea of having kits with a she-cat from Twolegplace and then bringing the kits to live with them when they're old enough.  Talltail, though reluctant, would agree to it and Jake would begin visiting Twolegplace on a regular basis.

Here he would meet two cats who you may recognize (or you may not): Quince and Nutmeg.

Jake would take a liking to both of them, and Talltail would come to meet them as well - both of them wanting to be invested in this decision.  Eventually the two would settle on asking Quince about having kits.  Quince would happily agree, on a single term.  She got to keep one kit from the litter.

The two would see no problem with this and would agree.  A few moons would go by and then Quince would have her and Jake's kits - Socks, Tiny, and Ruby.  Jake and Talltail would visit the four kittypets frequently and the fathers would adore the kits, two of which would soon come to live with them.

However, when the time did come for Quince to give up her kits roughly a moon and a half later, she would refuse to let any of the kits go.  Talltail and Jake would argue with her, but to no avail and eventually they'd have no choice but to give up.  Back at square one, they would approach the other she-cat that they'd taken a liking to - Nutmeg.

She, like Quince, would agree but would want to keep one of her kits.  Hesitant as they'd be, both Jake and Talltail would agree.

Nutmeg's kits would be born, being given the names Rusty, Princess, Filou, Tommy, and Luna.  Unlike Quince, when the time came Nutmeg would watch Rusty, Filou, Tommy, and Luna leave with Talltail and Jake.

As time went by the kits would be educated by their fathers how to survive in the wild and Talltail would teach them about the Clans and the Warrior Code.  Rusty, who would become the most curious of the three, would - at six moons old - wander off to see the Clans' territories.

Here, he would wander through WindClan territory and into ThunderClan - meeting Graypaw just as he did in the original books.

He would return to the farm and tell his father and siblings about his encounter - and Bluestar's offer to join ThunderClan.  His siblings would be horrified at the thought of him leaving the farm to join a Clan, but Talltail and Jake would simply insist he follow his heart.  Rusty, after much debate with himself, would join ThunderClan and become Firepaw, just as he did in the books.

This would leave Talltail, Jake, Filou, Tommy, and Luna to live on the farm.  As the three apprentice-aged cats grew older it would become an extremely docile life, one that all of them were content with.  Eventually, Luna would set out to find a life of her own.

It would be during this time that Tommy and Filou would discover that WindClan had been driven from their home on the moors and would tell Jake and Talltail.  The four would go to investigate, and discover that Heatherstar had passed away and that Reedstar (formerly Reedfeather) had become the leader with Deadfoot as his deputy.  It would take until Talltail would see the deputy for him to realize that Deadfoot was once known as Hopkit.

Talltail, Jake, and their two sons would help WindClan to hunt in these parts until Fireheart and Graystripe would come to bring them home.  A reunion would be in order between Fireheart and his family, but it would be short-lived as WindClan and the two Thunderclan warriors departed for WindClan territory.

After this Talltail, Jake, and their sons would return to their farm.  A couple moons later Luna would return with a tom, introducing him as her mate and informing her family that she was going to have kits before leaving to start a new life.

Things would certainly calm down here, at least until the forest began being destroyed.

Worried for their son, Talltail and Jake would go in search of ThunderClan's territory - leaving their two sons at the farm for safety.

They would arrive in time to see ShadowClan's camp be destroyed, and see their son 'die'.  However, much to their shock, he would live and would be revealed to them as Firestar, having become deputy and then leader in the moons since they'd last seen each other.

Talltail and Jake would again leave, however it would be long before the Clans came by on the Great Journey.

Here is where some life changing decisions will happen.  Reedstar has passed away and Deadstar has become leader, with Mudclaw as his deputy.  Filou and Tommy, who know the area to the mountains and the best hunting spaces, would volunteer to go with the Clans.  Much to Talltail and Jake's sadness, they'd watch their other two sons leave - though they wouldn't be unhappy, they'd want to see them lead their own lives just as they have.

About a moon later Jake would pass to sickness and, not having anywhere else to go, Talltail would follow after the Clans.  He would make it to Highstones before he himself would pass to old age and be reunited with Jake in StarClan, where the two would journey to the StarClan lake territory together.

Meanwhile Filou and Tommy would have integrated with the Clans completely.  Filou would have joined WindClan, becoming the warrior Swiftstep, while Tommy would have stayed with Firestar and become Barkpelt.  This would be where the two lived out the rest of their lives.

As for Deadstar and WindClan's next leader, Deadstar would live long enough to see WindClan settle into their new home before passing away - leaving the same situation Tallstar did in the original books as he named Onewhisker his deputy on his dying breath.

From here, things would progress mostly the same way they did in the books with Swiftstep and Barkpelt as warriors of their respective Clans.  Barkpelt would be killed in the battle with the Dark Forest, while Swiftstep would be seriously injured in it and retire to the elders' den where he would live out the rest of his days telling stories to kits and passing of old age.

As for Luna, she would have raised her kits with her mate and never would have even known about the Great Journey, though she too would pass to old age.


	2. Thistlestar AU #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snowfur lives and Thistleclaw became leader of ThunderClan AU
> 
> Major spoilers for Bluestar's Prophecy and at least Arc 1

So this pretty much is picking up right at that really horrid Thunderpath scene where Snowfur dies.  Only, instead of running onto the Thunderpath and being hit by the monster, Snowfur stops at the border and narrowly misses being hit.

Obviously though, both she and Bluefur are completely shaken by how close of a call this was - and when Thistelclaw finds out he's pretty shaken too.

Thistleclaw and Bluefur still have a heavy hatred of each other, just like in the books, and Snowfur more often than not ends up brokering peace between the two and forcing them to figure things out because she doesn't want them fighting around Whitekit - which forces the two into a sort-of truce because they both care for Snowfur and Whitekit.

Thistleclaw would still begin to train in the Dark Forest, both because he strives to become leader and because he wants to be able to protect his family.  However, when Snowfur finds out and gives him a new perspective - the view of the Dark Forest as evil cats - and tells him that he has to stop or she can't keep quiet about what he's doing, he chooses her - and ultimately his son - over his ambition and the cruel ways of the Dark Forest, unlike in the books.

As he leaves the Dark Forest behind him, deciding to enjoy what life gives him instead of constantly striving for more - lest he lose what he already has - he becomes a mentor to Tigerpaw, like in the original books.  Unlike in the original books however Thistleclaw truly attempts to turn a fierce and ambitious young cat into a fine warrior, seeing much of his former self in the tom and wondering if he can steer him away from that dark path.  He receives his answer, at least partly, when he, Bluefur, Tigerpaw, and Frostpaw (Bluefur's apprentice and later Frostfur) are on patrol and come across a tiny kittypet kit (Tiny, later Scourge).

Tigerpaw attacks instantly, leaving Thistleclaw to struggle to stop his apprentice.  Bluefur is understandably horrified by what the apprentice has done so viscously, but unlike in the original books doesn't hold it against Thistleclaw - who stopped the attack.

Regardless, time would pass and the apprentices would graduate while Whitekit became Whitepaw and is apprenticed to Patchpelt.  Bluefur would have her kits - Mosskit, Mistykit, and Stonekit - and Tawnyspot's health would start to fail - leaving Thistleclaw as the obvious replacement.

Goosefeather would still have his doubts on the warrior and would encourage Bluefur to take the same route as in the original books, however Bluefur would not receive the vision of Thistleclaw covered in blood and would decide that Thistleclaw just might not be the worst cat for the job.

So Bluefur would keep her kits and Thistleclaw would be made deputy.

From there things change quite a bit.  When it comes time for Bluefur's kits to be made apprentices, Thistleclaw himself would train Mistypaw while Snowfur would train Mosspaw and Frostfur would train Stonepaw.

Unlike Mosspaw however, Stonepaw and Mistypaw would be drawn to the river and would eventually discover their true father to be Oakheart.  After a private falling out with Bluefur, the two would leave ThunderClan and reappear as RiverClan apprentices - leaving much of ThunderClan in speculation and confusion, but never being answered properly.

Snowfur would continue to train Mosspaw to be a ThunderClan warrior, and soon enough - after Whitepaw has become Whitestorm - Mosspaw herself would become Mossheart - a brave but kind warrior.

It would be after this that Sunstar passes away, leaving Thistleclaw as ThunderClan's leader.  After much debate he would choose to appoint neither of the obvious choices - Snowfur or Bluefur - as his deputy, but would rather choose Redtail as his deputy, though the Clan would accept this as a smart decision as well.

Thistleclaw would become Thistlestar, and Bluefur would be forced to reconcile the doubts she still had with the honest, loyal, and hard-working tom he's become.  He would receive the prophecy "Fire alone can save our Clan" in Bluestar's original place, and would - much more hesitantly - invite Rusty into ThunderClan.  This would infuriate his former apprentice Tigerclaw, who would openly challenge his former mentor - only to be silenced by Thistlestar's orders.

Like the original, Redtail would be murdered, and Thistlestar would appoint Lionheart in his place.  Tigerclaw, at this point eligible for the position himself, would secretly question but wouldn't speak out when the leader had the Clan's support.

Thistlestar would eventually appoint Bluefur to be Firepaw's official mentor, though would keep a close eye on the tom who he suspects might bring the prophecy Spottedleaf delivered to fruition.  Like the original books Thistlestar would journey to the Moonstone, bring Tigerclaw, Graypaw, and Firepaw with him.

When they return they find that Lionheart was killed in a fight with ShadowClan.  Tigerclaw calls for war for the unwarranted attack, asking his leader why they don't retaliate - and Thistlestar would even admit the thought is tempting, but deny the request saying that too much blood had already been spilled.

Unlike he'd hoped when training Tigerclaw as an apprentice, Thistlestar can see that the warrior has never grown out of ambition or blood-lust - and would refuse to make him deputy.  He would instead appoint Bluefur to the position.

Most of the Clan would have expected for Tigerclaw to be named deputy, and the overlooked tom himself is outraged - joining with the rogues to attack ThunderClan in hopes to kill both Thistlestar and Bluefur, or at the very least the deputy.

This backfires however and he ends up banished.

Much continues the same after this, at least up to the dogs.  Bluefur would still rush off suddenly and save Fireheart from the dogs, going over the cliff in the process and reconciling with Stonefur and Mistyfoot before she died.  Thistlestar, heart-broken though he is, would appoint Fireheart as deputy - though unlike with the original story he would do this before moonhigh and there would be no crow-food sign.

Thistlestar would not suffer through the mental struggles Bluefur did, even with all of this loss and chaos around him.  After finding out what happened with the dogs though, he would try to confront Tigerclaw - now Tigerstar of ShadowClan - one last time to talk him down from all of this ambition and revenge.  The only cat to know would be Snowfur, who would know the likely outcome but knew her mate had to try and would let him go.  The answer of the confrontation would be found in the form of Thistlestar's body near the border.

Fireheart would ascend to Firestar - granted his nine lives by StarClan.  Originally Firestar would begin to give the position to Snowfur, who would turn it down and tell him to choose a younger cat.  He would pick Whitestorm instead.

During the battle with BloodClan Snowfur would be killed, as would Whitestorm, reuniting the family once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters I may do multiple AUs or headcannons on, so if you don't feel like reading certain AUs you don't have to.


End file.
